


MistlePoe

by killuatrash (Epic_F_Awesomesauce)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, its just silly n dumb, pls kudo or whatevs if u wanna, posting here bc bluh, theyre so gay, this was a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_F_Awesomesauce/pseuds/killuatrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a twinkle in his eye that made Finn feel, inexplicably, like this had been the plan from the beginning. He didn’t mind at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MistlePoe

**Author's Note:**

> srry 4 typos this is unedited Shit

Poe was hanging mistletoe above every doorway.

Finn was watching, partially because he thought it was weird (he thought most things done for joy were weird, though he was trying to get over that) and also partly because, well… he liked to watch Poe move, and liked to watch the way his shoulder muscles bunched and loosened as he reached up, and liked the way he’d rise on his tiptoes so that he could see better. He would have offered to help if he was feeling up to it, but as it was he was still being pushed around in a wheelchair, usually by Poe, and really wasn’t supposed to be moving around much, that was out of the question. He was lucky that the doctors had let him leave as long as someone was with him to do all the pushing so that he wouldn’t put his wounds at even more risk of reopening.

“Poe, what are you doing?” Finn finally asked, even though he had spent most of the day watching Poe without asking any questions. “Like, why are you doing that? What does mistletoe mean?”

Poe turned around to face Finn even though he hasn’t finished hanging up his most recent sprig of mistletoe. Considering how focused Poe had been on sprucing up every doorway for the last three hours, Finn was honored that he could steal Poe’s attention so quickly.

“I guess you guys didn’t have mistletoe back there, huh? I didn’t think about that. I should have explained earlier I guess.” Poe reached to rub the back of his neck with one hand, forgetting that he was still carrying mistletoe in his hand. When the twigs brushed his neck he winced. 

Finn laughed, and it was only at the delighted expression that lit up Poe’s face that he realized he hadn’t laughed at all since he had woken up to find Rey gone.

“Mistletoe’s a really fun, um, herb? Plant, of some sort. I don’t know what it can be used for, other than this!” Poe beams at him proudly, for a moment, his cheeks flushed a pretty pink, before he realizes he has not explained what “this” is. 

Finn can’t stop smiling.

“Um, what you do is around a holiday you hang it up in doorways and, um, stuff like that, and then when two people walk under it they have to kiss.” Poe’s face gets ever more flushed as he speaks and gets ever more flustered, and for the first time Finn’s glad he hasn’t been allowed to stand up, because he would be incredibly weak at the knees right now if he was.

“What’s a kiss?” Finn asks. Mistletoe seems pretty fun to him, from the way Poe’s acting and how delighted he seems, but the thought of having to “kiss” someone whenever they’re both underneath it doesn’t seem so good when he’s not entirely sure what it is. What if it’s like punching? He doesn’t want to have to punch Poe every time he pushes him through a doorway.

Poe’s face flushes even darker, which Finn didn’t even think was possible. “Um, it’s like, when you touch, um, your mouth to someone else’s?” Poe looks like he might just combust, and Finn smiles so wide he’s worried he might hurt himself. 

Finn knows what kissing is; it didn’t have a name, back when he was a stormtrooper, but some of them did it sometimes. No one had with Finn, really, but he had seen others do it with each other. They also did other things, like kissing but much more intimate. That hadn’t had a name either, and Finn made a note to ask Poe what that was as well, and what name it had.

Until then, he would keep teasing Poe, because Finn knew what a kiss was, but Poe didn’t know that he knew, and the red creeping slowly down his neck made something warm and happy flutter in his chest, like how he imagined flying would feel when he wasn’t fleeing for his life.

“What do you mean?” His smile should have been obvious, but Poe was so far gone and flustered at this point that he somehow believed Finn at face value. “When you put your mouths together? What?”

Poe’s eyes flicked to Finn’s lips, and suddenly the fluttering in his stomach was even harder and felt like bright colored butterflies.

“I—”

“Will you show me?” Finn breathed, watching Poe’s eyes. He was close enough that he could see the way they widened, and how his lashes framed them pleasingly. He’d never kissed anyone back in the First Order because he had always been too scared. For some reason, though, he wasn’t scared at all as Poe walked briskly forward and leaned down on one knee, so that they were at the same level. Poe kissed him quickly, as if he would forget how to do it if he didn’t do it immediately. His lips were chapped and strangely hesitant, like he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be doing. Finn was even less sure of what he was supposed to be doing, but he had seen people kiss before and knew there was supposed to be an opening of the mouth and something to do with tongues, but this didn’t seem to be the right angle for that at all. When he pressed forward, however, Poe moved away.

“Save it for the mistletoe,” Poe said, sounding strangely breathless for someone who hadn’t done practically any kissing. “We’re going to be walking through a lot of doorways together.”

There was a twinkle in his eye that made Finn feel, inexplicably, like this had been the plan from the beginning. He didn’t mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I SUCK AT WRITING i haven't written in exactly 40000000 years and im so sorry. also if u want more? send me prompts at my tumblr which is rn nerferpitou. also i have more stormpilot ideas so if u wanna hear em gimme a shout at my tumblr 4 that 2! i rlly need 2 get back in2 the swing of writing and guess what! i love stormpilot! so yeah thnx 4 the read.


End file.
